More Than Friends
by FixingforFandoms
Summary: Ronan and Adam realize something. Minor Spoilers for The Dream Thieves!


More Then Friends (A Pynch Fanfic)

By: Daddeezgirl

Ronan's POV-

"What are you doing in my dream Adam?" I ask, confused, and wondering what the blonde haired boy was doing in my dream. He had been in a nightmare before, but this wasn't a nightmare. This was one of the very few, and rare enjoyable dreams.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question; I don't control your dreams. You do, so Ronan why am I in your dream?" Adam said; taking a few steps toward me. I swallowed hard and took a step back, right into a tree.

"Why do all my dreams take place in a damn forest…?" I mumble to myself. Adam smiled and walked up to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. He reached up and pulled my head down closer to his. I felt his breath on my lips and his nose brush against my cheek. My heart started pounding, uncontrollably.

"Why am I in your dreams?" He whispered, his lips brushed against mine, and my heart stopped altogether.

I jerked awake, and sat up. Confused as hell, I shook my head and murmur "What the fuck just happened?" I laid back and stared at ceiling, trying to collect my thoughts.

Adam's POV-

Instead of sleeping with little time I have in between my jobs, and school. I sat in my couch, just thinking about my crappy life. Being honest with myself, I wasn't sleeping, because I didn't want to go through another nightmare of my father. Him beating me, pushing me down the stars. Because of him, I have no hearing in my left ear. I also don't want the nightmares of Gansey, convulsing, Ronan yelling at me, Blue looking at me like I'm a monster. I wouldn't be able to take it.

Ronan's POV-

I still don't know what the dream with Adam was all about. I'm browsing the internet on my phone and petting Chainsaw, trying to avoid sleep, but I soon find myself in a forest.

"God damnit! I fell asleep!" I shout at the trees. I hear somebody chuckle and I whip around to find me face to face with Adam and Gansey.

"Uh… What are you two doing in my dream?" I ask; confused as why Gansey is in my dream.

"Well, I already asked you why I was in your dream and you didn't answer. Now, you need to ask what he is doing in your dream?" Adam asked. I took a step back, and Adam took a step forward.

"I think you know why I'm in your dream Ronan." Gansey said, no moving.

"No, I don't."

"You do, and I'll answer the question you haven't asked. Yes, he does." Gansey smiled at slowly faded out. I watched him, it finally dawning on me why he and Adam are in my dream. I turn towards Adam, and smile.

"Go get me…" He said walking into the trees.

I bolt awaking, scaring the crap out of Chainsaw. I run out of my room, putting on shoes and into my car in about 30 seconds flat.

Adam's POV-

I'm sitting on my couch, doing homework when Ronan burst through the doors causing my to spill my water all over my floor, I stand up to yell at Ronan.

"What the hell is wrong with –"I start, in two long stride Ronan walks up to me, grabs my arm and pulls me to him.

He looks down at me for a second, before I can open my mouth to ask him what he's doing, he kisses me. He puts one hand on the back of my neck, and the other on my side, right below my rib cage. I push him away, and take a step back. He stares at me breathing heavily. My heart is beating so hard, I'm afraid it's going to burst out of my chest.

"What the hell was that Ronan?"

"I believe it's what is called a kiss, Adam."

"I know that, why did you kiss me though?"

"I love you that are why."

" What now?" I ask in disbelief, not so much at the fact that Ronan is admitting he has feelings for a person, but at the fact he's telling _me_ that he's in love with me. He sighs and steps towards me.

"I know it's weird, and it took me a while to figure it out too. I can't help that my heart flutters when you smile, or when you don't hide your accent, or when my heart stops when you simply enter a room."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. If this is true, it must me killing him to hear himself get that gushy.

Ronan's POV-

It's killing me to hear all the gushy shit I'm saying, but I have to make him understand that what I'm saying is true.

"I know this weird, but if you don't want me here, I'll leave, if you never want to see me or hear from me again, you won't. You have to believe that what I'm telling you is true. I love you, Adam, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." I take another step towards him, and thankfully he didn't move.

Adam's POV-

My heart started pounding at his words, I couldn't speak as it slowly dawned on me why. He looked down and nodded, "I understand, I'll leave." He turned towards the door.

"No, stay…" I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled his head down to mine, my nose brushing against his cheek, and I felt his breath on my lips.

" I love you too."

"Good." He smiled as he closed the small gap between are lips, kissing me gently.

Gansey's POV-

I smiled watching Adam and Ronan through the small gap in Adam's door. I knew it was creepy but I didn't what to disturb them knowing this could be their only chance. I walk quietly down the steps and called somebody on my cell phone. They answered as soon as I stepped into The Pig.

"Blue? It finally happened. Ronan told Adam he loved him, and Adam said the same right back."

"Took them long enough!"

"Yeah, it did." We talked for another minute, said good bye and hung up. I smiled knowing that my friends were finally happy.


End file.
